Jane Doe
by Solariaa
Summary: The story of a girl who wakes up without her name, family, or life.


An Ava's demon story based off unknown demons and lifeforms. Here's to hoping you enjoy it, _Cheers!_

* * *

I think I was six, I say 'I think' because I don't remember.

My earliest memory is of me waking up in a white room, on a white bed in a white dressing gown, in that white room people dressed in white would come and go. No one told me anything. Among all that white, one girl stood out, she didn't wear white, she had short thick cork-screw curls but she never spoke; she'd sit on the window silt watch me and sew.

After try to talk to the girl with curls and the people in white I was finally told that my family had died and I'd been asleep in the white room for little over a year.

I was told my name was _Jane Doe_.

I know that's wrong but I can't recall my real name as much as that angered and upset me all I had was _Jane Doe_, all it was, was some unique word with no real meaning to anyone, but myself. It didn't matter to anyone else, it was just a name.

It was another year before I left the white room. During my stay I realized no one else could see the girl with the curls, why they could not see her I don't know.

But, lonely as I was; Time passed. In the end a year is short and it passed with no real development. At the end of the year one of the white women gave me a folder of papers and took me to a collection of brick buildings. I was told it was a school. The white woman and someone called a 'Teacher' showed me to what they called 'the dorms'. In the dorms I was given a uniform that I was told to wear to all my classes and another white room with a window, a wooden desk and a blue bed.

The girl with curls was waiting for me by the window.

After the woman in white and the teacher left the girl with the curls spoke;

"I'm sorry I never answered you before." I had jumped at this as I had thought her unable to talk before that moment. "I'm sure you noticed that they can't see me. I thought 'if I don't talk to you, you won't talk to me' if they saw you talking to me when they can't see me they'd think you're crazy! And if they thought that, they'd keep you locked up there forever!"

I knew she was right. "So you'll talk to me now?"

"Oh I have to! If I don't how can we make a pact?"

I scrunched up my face and played with my hair. "What's a 'Pact'?"

The girl set aside her sewing, "A deal of sorts, but much more. Its part of a curse, a pact is made when two souls have something they want but need help to accomplish. You see, _I'm cursed_; my queen cursed me so that when I died my soul would be bound to the next life form to come to life. This way I could come back and continue to serve her and destroy the man, Titan, who had ruined her and her empire."

"But," I sat on the bed heavily. "I haven't got anything I really want."

She smiled sweetly gliding from the window to my side. "Oh but you have." She put an arm around me. "You've lived this whole time with the name '_Jane Doe'_ but that isn't your name." She ghosted along moving behind me. "You see, there is a reason my Queen wanted me to have another chance, I'm powerful, very powerful. I can give you anything you want _Jane Doe_ anything at all. I can give you a family, a happy warm place where people love you, the kind of family that was stolen from you."

She had come around to my other side now, I couldn't see her but I could feel her, hear the whisper of her dress as she floated about. I felt as if I'd been turned to stone. Could she really, _really,_ give me a family, not the one I used to have, that would be impossible, they were dead. But a new one!

"_I could even give you, your name: _Your _**real**_ name._"_

In that moment I felt the world shatter, my whole reality cracked and crumbled, the shards of a would-be-truth -feed to me since I woke up in that white room- were blown up and apart, the earth fall away beneath me. A thousand bits of the half life I'd been living fell away I could have **my **_**name.**_

"My name?" My voice cracked.

"Yes it's as good as yours, all you have to do is help me, help me and make this pact."

I bit my lip.

_**My name.**_

"What would you want? Y-you know, for your half of this pact."

She had me. Even if I had to kill ten million people I'd do it just to have my name. I was sure she knew it too.

"We have to find my Queen's egg, and then find her. After we find my Queen I'll give you a family who loves you and cares for you, after we find the egg, I give you your name."

"How do you know my name?" It was a worthless question; I was already shaking her hand.

"**Because I know your soul.**" It was that easy.

I made a pact with a dead alien to find the soul of a dead Queen and the egg she'd hidden somewhere in the universe, all for a simple name; A unique word with no real meaning to anyone, but myself.

* * *

So, there you have it, should I write more? Is this more than enough? What is Jane Doe's name? No one knows, I surely don't! I'm really in love with Ava's Demon, and I came up with this in the shower, it's only a one shot but I feel like there could be more.

This particular demon seems to be the one best at making pacts though, unlike waritha she had this whole thing warped up in one conversion! XD Well all this and that a side, tell me what think! Tell me what these two should be named, tell me if there should be more! I really love hearing what you readers think :3 Till next time, ha det bra!


End file.
